Second Chances
by benbrattlover
Summary: Det. Briscoe meets & falls in love with a widow with young children. When she suddenly dies, soon after their marriage, Lennie finds himself raising her kids alone. Is he up to the challenge? Will he do a better at being a father the 2nd time around?


Author's Notes: I just want to let my readers know that this isn't the way I wrote my story, but every time I upload it, the site changes my indentation, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc. I know it looks really sloppy but this is not the way I wrote it, yet I can't figure out how to get the site to return my stories to their original format, so please bear with me, and excuse me. If you have any idea how I can get the site to keep, and post the stories in the original format with the same indentations, tabs, paragraphs, line spacing, fonts, etc., please tell me. You can email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Please read and review. Be kind, yet please give me honest feedback. If you have a negative comment, it is okay to post it, but also include some practical suggestions on how I could make the story better. I love to write stories and poems and I want to be a good writer so I don't mind negative comments as long as they are not flames. Positive and/or helpful advice and pointers are appreciated and welcomed. Negative, AND unconstructive feedback is not, and will be deleted. Otherwise, feel free to write what you think, with the exception of flames. Thank you!

This story is dedicated to all the victims of the senseless, and tragic terrorist attacks that occurred on Tuesday, September 11, 2001. Even though, some of the main characters in this story are family of 9/11 victims, I mean **NO** disrespect whatsoever to the REAL victims of the September 11 attacks. This story is dedicated to the 3,000 + people who became angels on that tragic day. May they rest in peace, as they watch over, and guide all of us through the rest of our lives.

Since I am a HUGE fan of Benjamin Bratt (as you can tell by my screen-name) and his character on "Law & Order", Detective Reynaldo "Rey" Curtis, and I've never really liked the character, Detective Ed Green (I don't care that much for his portrayer, Jesse L. Martin, either) in this fanfic, Rey never left, and he is still Lennie's partner. In addition, since I really like Angie Harmon (as well as Carey Lowell, and Jill Hennessey) and her character, A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael, A LOT more than I like Elisabeth Rohm and her character, A.D.A. Serena Southerlyn, in this story, the A.D.A. is Abbie Carmichael. Also, Adam Schiff is still the D.A., even though on the show, Nora Lewin was the D.A. during the time that this story is set in. Finally, since I don't think they ever mentioned on the show how old the characters are, (Please correct me if I'm wrong) in this story, I'm going to make the decision about their ages.

I don't own any of the characters, except for the ones that I create. The "Law & Order" characters belong to Dick Wolf, NBC, the TNT Network, any other channel where this show is in syndication, and all the other creators, writers, producers and directors of this show. But I've written this story, I own this story, and all the others that I write, or have written. Please do not use, copy, post elsewhere, or reproduce it in any way, shape, or form without my permission. Thanks.

Rating: PG - PG-13 in first few chapters, then may or may not increase to R rating, depending on author's whims:)

Contact: Any extra comments (beyond the review) questions, or concerns, Email me at: benbrattlover at yahoo dot com

Enjoy, and after you're done, please hit the pretty, little purple button at the bottom of the page, and leave me a review. Thank you!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

January 2002

Late, one dark and unusually warm January night, fifty-two year old Detective Leonard "Lennie" Briscoe sits at a bar in Manhattan, tiredly nursing a club soda with lime. In the weeks and months since the terrorist attacks of September 11, the entire NYPD, as well as the FDNY, have been putting in longer hours, and assigned extra shifts, to allow for the Search & Rescue teams digging through the massive pile of rubble at Ground Zero. After a laborious and demanding 16 hour day, Rey has gone home to be with his family, and spend a little quality time with his wife and children.

But, even though he's exhausted, Lennie really does not feel like going home just yet – to his empty and miniscule one bedroom apartment, where a frozen microwave dinner, and the TV are the only distractions from the loneliness, and all the memories of his daughter, Cathy, swirling around in his head. He is so wrapped up in his thoughts, that he almost doesn't notice the very attractive woman, with the prettiest golden-blonde hair, and eyes the deepest shade of blue that he has ever seen, coming up and standing next to him. She is dressed in a light pink sweater, and black linen pants.

"Hi, I'll have a Sprite on the rocks," the woman says to the bartender, before collapsing wearily onto one of the bar stools, with a loud sigh.

"Coming right up!" he replies, as the woman turns to Lennie.

"Hi."

Lennie looks at her, kind of surprised, with an expression wondering if she's talking to him. When he realizes that she is, he responds. "Hello."

"So," she trails off, as the bartender hands her, the soda she ordered. "Long day?"

"Yeah," chuckles Lennie mirthlessly. "You could say that. But more like a long four months."

"I know what you mean." The woman nods sadly, fingering the partially melted wedding ring, hanging on a thin gold chain around her neck. "It's been tough on all of us. Some of us more than others. So what do you do?"

"I'm a detective with the NYPD. The 27th Precinct." Lennie answers, extending his hand. "By the way, I'm Lennie. Lennie Briscoe."

The woman shakes his hand. "Melody Forrester," she introduces herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" nods Lennie in agreement.

"So you're NYPD, huh?" The woman comments. "My husband was with FDNY."

As a trained detective, Lennie picks up on her words right away. "_Was_?" he asks cautiously.

Melody nods very sadly. "Adam was in the Towers," she explains. "Later that day, I also found out that my parents, brother and sister were on the flight to Los Angeles that crashed into the Pentagon."

Lennie sighs heavily, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry for your loss. For all your losses!"

"It's ironic. Adam was supposed to have had the day off," adds Melody. "He wasn't even scheduled to work that day, so we had planned to spend the whole day together. But when the call came in, everything changed. Without even a moment's thought or hesitation, he decided to go in. 'He had to do his duty' he said. 'He had to help his brothers in the department, and assist in any way he could to rescue people.' So he gave me a quick kiss goodbye, and promising to be back in a couple of hours, he walked out the door, and out of my life forever."

"We had no idea." Melody shakes her head. "When he left home, we had no idea how bad it would get."

"No one did," admits Lennie. "No one was prepared for that day."

"Damn terrorists!" Melody snarls bitterly. "In one morning, in just one morning, those twisted animals killed almost my entire family. Except for my kids, I'm all alone."

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry."

Melody nods. "If losing nearly my whole family weren't hard enough, on that Monday, I had found out I was pregnant. Since he had, had the day off, I had planned to have a romantic picnic in Central Park and tell him then. But then he got the call and he went in, and I never even got the chance."

Lennie sighs again. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," murmurs Melody softly. "It's my kids who still keep me going. If it weren't for them I'd feel like just crawling in a hole and dying. But I can't do that, because they need me. They have already lost so much. They've lost their father, and their grandparents and their only aunt and uncle. But they're strong, and they keep me strong."

"How old are your kids?" asks Lennie curiously.

"Ashley is 4, Jacob is 2, and Jennifer just turned 1." Melody answers, reaching into her purse. "Would you like to see a picture of them?"

Lennie nods. "Sure!"

Melody pulls her wallet out of her purse and opening it up, she shows him a picture of three lovable children, clustered around a decorated Christmas tree with stacks of presents piled underneath it. The oldest, a cute blonde girl, with her hair in 2 pigtails, stands, with her arms around her younger brother, who is holding his baby sister in his lap.

"They're adorable!" Lennie comments, as he hands the wallet back to Melody. "You have beautiful children."

"Thanks!" nods Melody. "So do you have any children? Are you married?"

Lennie shakes his head. "Not anymore," he answers. "Both times, they just turned out to be the wrong one, that's all. But I do have kids, two daughters, Cathy, who passed away in 1998, and Julia."

"I'm sorry about your daughter."

Lennie nods in appreciation. "Thanks," he says, taking a look at her glass. "Listen your drink looks like its gotten really watery while we've been sitting here and talking. How about we go out for a coffee or something."

"I appreciate the offer, but I can't have coffee." Melody says, glancing down at her stomach. "Because of the baby, you know."

"Oh, I completely forgot!" Lennie smacks his forehead in annoyance. "I don't remember them having all these restrictions, before my daughters were born! I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right!"

"What do you say I just get the bartender to get you a fresh glass of soda, and we'll take it from there?"

Melody nods. "Sounds good!"

To Be Continued…………………………………………………………………………………..


End file.
